jconfig_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Compatibility List
Cave PC Based * Deathsmiles II: Makai no Merry Christmas Konami PC Based * GTI Club: Supermini Festa! Namco System ES3 * Mario Kart: Arcade GP DX * Pokkén Tournament (Issues with fullscreen mode) * STAR WARS: Battle Pod * Tekken 7: Fated Retribution * Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 Raw Thrills * Dirty Drivin' * H2Overdrive * Super Bikes 2 * Super Cars * The Fast and the Furious (Considered broken) * The Fast and the Furious: Drift (Considered broken) * The Fast and the Furious: Super Bikes (Considered broken) * Winter X Games SnoCross SEGA Europa-R * GRID (Considered broken) * SEGA Rally 3 SEGA Lindbergh Blue * Ford Racing: Full Blown SEGA RingEdge * Let's Go Island 3D: Lost on the Island of Tropics * Virtua Tennis 4 SEGA RingEdge 2 * Caladrius AC * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade * Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax * Ge-Sen Love. ~ Plus Pengo! ~ * Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- * Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R * Transformers: Human Alliance * Under Defeat HD+ SEGA RingWide * Chaos Code * Dream Raiders * K.O. Drive (Issues with fullscreen mode) * Melty Blood: Actress Again - Current Code * Operation G.H.O.S.T. * SEGA Golden Gun * SEGA Racing Classic * Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Arcade Taito NESiCAxLive * Akai Katana Shin for NESiCAxLive * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match * Arcana Heart 2 for NESiCAxLive * Arcana Heart 3: LOVE MAX SixStarS!!!!!! * Battle Fantasia for NESiCAxLive * BlazBlue: Central Fiction * BlazBlue: Chronophantasma * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II * Chaos Breaker / Dark Awake for NESiCAxLive (Undumped) * Chaos Code: New Sign of Catastrophe (1.03.00) * Chaos Code: New Sign of Catastrophe (2.11.00) * Crimzon Clover for NESiCAxLive * Daemon Bride - Additional Gain * Do Not Fall: Run For Your Drink * Dragon Dance for NESiCAxLive * Elevator Action for NESiCAxLive * Emono wa Nogasanai: Mentanpin Doradorara! (3D Cosplay Mahjong) * En-Eins Perfektewelt for NESiCAxLive * Exception for NESiCAxLive * Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Senzo Kuyou for NESiCAxLive * Homura for NESiCAxLive * Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition for NESiCAxLive * Ikaruga for NESiCAxLive * Magical Beat * Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel * Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena * Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold * Psychic Force 2012 for NESiCAxLive * Puzzle Bobble for NESiCAxLive * Raiden III for NESiCAxLive * Raiden IV for NESiCAxLive * Rastan Saga for NESiCAxLive * Samurai Spirits Sen for NESiCAxLive * Senko no Ronde DUO - Dis-United Order for NESiCAxLive * Skullgirls 2nd Encore * Space Invaders for NESiCAxLive * Spica Adventure for NESiCAxLive * Strania -The Stella Machina- * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future for NESiCAxLive * Street Fighter Zero 3 for NESiCAxLive * Suggoi! Arcana Heart 2 for NESiCAxLive * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - Final Edition for NESiCAxLive * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match for NESiCAxLive * The King of Fighters XIII: Climax for NESiCAxLive * The Rumble Fish 2 for NESiCAxLive * Tottemo E Mahjong * Trouble Witches AC for NESiCAxLive * Ultra Street Fighter IV * Vampire Savior for NESiCAxLive * Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm Taito Type X * Chaos Breaker * GigaWing Generations * Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Senzo Kuyou * Homura * KOF Sky Stage * Raiden III * Raiden IV * Shikigami no Shiro III * Spica Adventure * Tetris: The Grand Master 3 -Terror Instinct- * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * Trouble Witches AC * Valve Limit R Taito Type X+ * Battle Gear 4 Tuned Taito Type X2 * Battle Fantasia * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Chase H.Q. 2 * Cyber Diver * Dariusburst: Another Chronicle * Elevator Action: Death Parade * Gaia Attack 4 * Haunted Museum * Haunted Museum II * KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" * Music GunGun! 2 * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters XIII Climax * Samurai Spirits Sen * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition * Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (Export) * Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Ver.2012 * Wacky Races Taito Type X Zero * Groove Coaster 2: Heavenly Festival Taito Type X3 * School of Ragnarok